


Writing

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [118]
Category: Literature - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, darkpoetry
Genre: scareygirl15/ScareyStrangeNeko18poems - Freeform, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/ScareyStrangeNeko18 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem ^^
Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/244963





	Writing

Writing

My start

Was random 

The saying of 

“put everything on paper” 

Write all thoughts 

Into paper 

Write it 

Never stop 

Writing became 

My tool 

Kept me 

Insane 

Distracted 

From my demons 

As I wrote 

Whatever thought 

Pop in mind 

Turn it 

To a poem 

Tell a story 

About anything 

Don’t hold back 

Let everything 

Be written out 

My thoughts

Are like words 

The words that 

Run everyday 

In my mind 

I write here

In my safe space 

No one is allowed

It’s not welcome 

Pure dark

The darkest things 

That I’ve dealt with 

Seen within these eyes

Writing became my life 

The escape 

Cope 

Write 

Let it out 

Never look back 

Keep going 

Write on more 

Writing everything 

On paper 

Shows 

Something else of me 

Darkness 

Struggles 

And pain 

Everything in 

Writing


End file.
